Lucky
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: GC oneshot - Find a penny, pick it up, all day long, you'll have good luck...or will you?


**Summary: Find a penny, pick it up, all day long, you'll have good luck...or will you?**

**Category: A little humor mixed in with a whole lot o' fluff!**

**Notes: I swear, I get ideas from the most random things! Guess where I got this idea...if you guessed by seeing a penny, you would be right! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a few recorded episodes!**

**-Lucky- **

Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows strode down the hallway of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. It was the beginning of shift, and he was headed to give out assignments. She was walking alongside him, a little closer than she used to. They had become practically inseparable since they had officially become a couple; even more so than before.

"I still can't believe...Gil?"

Catherine paused when she realized that she was talking to no one.

She turned around, and found him bending down to retrieve something off of the floor.

He stood, and walked back towards her.

In his hand was a penny.

She raised an eyebrow, the action asking the question as clearly as if she had moved her lips and sound had come out.

"Find a penny, pick it up, all day long, you'll have good luck."

She looked amused.

"I never pegged you as one to be superstitious, Gil."

"I'm not. If I happened to see a black cat right now, it wouldn't faze me a bit. But I don't see what it could hurt. After all, I'm now one cent richer than I was two minutes ago, even if it doesn't work."

Shrugging her shoulders, she turned back around as he caught back up with her.

"Whatever floats your boat, Gil. But don't come whining to me if that thing doesn't work."

She smirked playfully, and they entered the room full of co-workers.

*~_later_~*

Catherine's cell phone rang as she was driving back from the crime scene to the lab.

Taking her gaze off the road for half a second, she saw that the called ID said 'Gil.'

Smiling, she picked it up.

"The one and only Catherine Willows speaking."

"Catherine?"

She couldn't suppress a chuckle, even though he sounded thoroughly stressed out.

"I don't know how I could have made that any more clear."

"I can't find that form."

"That form...?"

"You know. The one I said I had to complete by tomorrow. I seem to have lost it."

She shook her head. *_Only you, Gil_* she thought with a small smile.

"Have you looked in the bottom right drawer?"

"Why would I look there? That's where I keep non-work related things."

"That's why you put it there. You said that that way you wouldn't forget where you put it, and you wouldn't lose it."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yep."

There was a pause, and Catherine heard rummaging.

"Found it. How would I manage without you, Cath?"

Her amused grin was evident in her voice.

"You wouldn't. See you after shift."

"Breakfast?"

"Sure. Your place or mine?"

"Mine. See you then."

"Bye."

*~_much later_~*

"Gil?"

Catherine asked as she opened the door to the office.

"Even Sara's gone. What are you still doing here?"

"Breakfast! Oh, god, Cath. I'm sorry. I just got tied up with-"

She leaned across the desk and held a finger up to his lips.

"Shhh."

As soon as he stopped, she removed the finger.

"It's okay. I dropped Lindsey off and came back to see if you were still here. Somehow, I knew you would be. Are we still on for breakfast?"

"Of course. I finished the form, so I'm ready to go now. The case can wait until next shift, I suppose."

"You bet it can. Right now you're having breakfast with your girlfriend."

She smiled flirtatiously as they exited his office. She loved the fact that she was his girl friend now. It gave her the clichéd butterflies and all.

And she loved it.

After a scrumptious breakfast of pancakes, they cuddled on his couch, her head on his chest.

"So, did your lucky penny not pan out?"

"What? Oh, that. I guess not. I didn't really expect it to work, of course. But it would have been nice."

"Why? What else went wrong?"

"Well, we hit a block on the case, I lost that form -although thanks to you, I found it and got it in-, and then I forgot about our breakfast."

She sat up, still remaining in close contact with his body.

"Hey. I told you it was okay."

And she leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he leaned in further and deepened it slightly. Lips and eventually tongues met, and played passionately. Her hands were in his hair and his rested on her waist.

After several minutes, he broke the kiss, smiling.

"I have just one thing to say to that."

"Oh?"

She tossed him a teasing, curious grin.

"From now on, I'm picking up every penny I find."

THE END


End file.
